Our girl
by loveforever7250
Summary: I just couldn't believe it was her. She was lying on the gurney, she looked so lifeless. I was a short for words. She didn't deserve this. I suck at summeries. R&R please FO! last chapter up! Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters. They belong to Dick Wolf, not me, no matter how much I would love to own them. xD as always, Review, that would be nice :D Oh, and this is FinxOlivia!

_Ring Ring Ring_

No answer. I tried calling again, no answer. 'Damn.' I thought. Olivia **always** answered her phone. No matter what. She was over an hour late now. Her idiot partner didn't even notice. He hasn't been paying much attention to her anymore, and everyone notice, including her. She seems to not care, but I knew better than that. Her partner was like her big brother. So it's like she's losing a family member, and he's right next to her.

The captain came out of his office and looked at us. 'Where's Benson?' he asked us. We just shrugged. 'Okay then. Munch and Elliot, you are needed at court. Fin, there's a new case, you mind going alone for now?' he asked me. I shrugged.

'Sure captain. I don't mind.' I told him, I really don't mind, I just want to know where Liv is. He gave me the address and I walked out of the precinct. I got into my car and drove to the crime scene. A man came up to me and described the scene.

'Woman, probably mid thirties, no ID, knocked unconscious, raped. She's over there.' He said to me and pointed over to a gurney near the ambulance. I walked over and stopped dead on my tracks.

_Oh my god…_

I rushed over to the woman on the gurney. I knew my eyes were full of fear, the paramedics saw this and one of them began talking to me.

'Detective? Do you know her?' they asked in confusion. I nodded my head, unable to talk. 'Would you like to ride with her?' I nodded once again. I jumped into the ambulance and just looked at her.

I couldn't believe that she was there. Lying there, looking so lifeless. 'Oh God, Liv, what happened to you?' I asked her, knowing I wouldn't really get a response.

'Liv? Wait a minute, this is detective Benson?!' one of them exclaimed. I just nodded my head in response. 'Oh god, alright, MAC! GET THIS BUS TO THE HOSPITOL ASAP! WE GOT A DETECTIVE DOWN!' he screamed to the driver. I looked at him, relieved. He looked back at me and just nodded his head.

We arrived at the hospital in less than two minutes. She was rushed into the emergency room, and I was forced to wait in the waiting room. I guess this was best time as ever to call captain. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

'_Cragen'_

'Cap it's me.' My voice was shaky.

'_Fin! Where the hell are you?!' _

'I'm at the hospital, the victim, cap, it's..it's-'

'_Out with it Fin!'_

'It's Liv.' My voice broke. I knew the silent tears were running down my face.

_WHAT!? Damnitt! Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can.'_ He hung up the phone and I knew that he was on his way. He was definitely in father mode. I paced in the waiting room. I felt like being sick, the multiple scenarios were racing through my mind. I pushed them aside when a doctor came up to me.

'Are you here for Olivia Benson?' she asked me. I nodded my head rapidly and waited for her to tell me something about her.

'How is she?' I asked her, I needed to know she was okay, but I was dreading the response. She sighed, a bad sign.

'Miss Benson is in a comatose state. Unfortunately we almost lost her in surgery. She isn't able to breathe on her own, so she has a breathing tube in. We are not sure when she will wake up, or if she will wake up for that matter. So far, there is very little brain activity.' He said, I paused for a moment, taking it all in, holding back my tears.

'So, what does that mean exactly?' I asked her.

'If she doesn't wake up in two weeks, you may want to consider pulling the plug, you're her next of kin.' This took me by surprise.

'What? I thought Elliot Stabler was?' the doctor looked at her clipboard, then back at me.

'She switched it a few weeks ago. She said it was because of personal reasons. When we asked her who she wanted it to be, she immediately told us your name, not giving it a second thought.' She told me.

I sighed. I knew why she switched, but I wasn't too happy about having to be the one to kill her, if needed. 'Can I see her?' I asked hopefully. She nodded and I was relieved.

'She's in room 14B. Try talking to her, she might be able to hear you, if she can, your voice may wake her up quicker.' She said to me and then walked away. I ran down the hall and looked at each room, until I found the room I was looking for. I ran in and gasped at the sight in front of me. Olivia was lying in the small hospital bed, a tube down her throat. This had to be the worst day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim. I own nothing. Belongs to Dick Wolf, and just so I don't have to do this to all the chapters:

**Claim: I have none. Dick wolf does. I own nothing and no one in any chapters in this story, no matter how much I want to. :( **

**Oh, and this story is all in Fins POV**

I walked into her room, gasping. There she was lying on the hospital bed. She had a tube down her throat. I slowly made my way to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair next to her. I sighed, not letting the tears flow. A felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Cragen standing there, his face an identical match of mine: Sadness, horror, and fear.

'What did the doctor say?' he asked me. I sighed.

'She's in a coma, and can't breathe by herself hence the breathing tube. They almost lost her in surgery, and she doesn't have much brain activity. They said that if there is no change in the next two weeks, I should pull the plug.' I said, a little too fast, but it seemed like he understood.

'You? I thought Stabler was her next of kin?' he asked me confused.

'I thought so too. She apparently changed it a few weeks ago, for 'personal' reasons.' I said to him.

'Oh, what do you think he did to her to make her change it?' he asked me, I was pretty sure I knew the reason, but I knew that the captain didn't know. I sighed.

'Cap', last week, they got in an argument, and it resulted in him slamming her against the lockers, bruising her sides, her running out of the precinct, and me running out to find her.' I said, in anger. I looked up at Cragen, who was furious. He was still in father mode, so he was extremely angry.

'He did WHAT to her?! When I see him I'm gonna-'he continued to grumble angrily.

'Calm down captain, he didn't hurt her too bad, yeah he bruised her, and yes I was pissed as well, but they're not on good terms right now, and as much as I want to kill him for it, it's not going to help her get better.' He looked at me, and then nodded.

'Okay, stay here with her, that's an order, not that you need one, you would probably stay here no matter what, but I have to get back to the precinct. Call if there's any change, okay?' I nodded.

'Okay, see ya cap'' I told him, he nodded and then walked out of the room. I remembered what the doctor had told me, and started to talk to her.

'Liv, honey, you have to wake up soon baby girl. I'm already going insane. We already miss you. The captain was just here, and John said he'll be here tomorrow, and, well, you know Stabler, he's probably too wrapped up in something to even listen to cap' when he tries to tell him, but that's typical for him. Liv, I don't know how long we will be able to go on without you, I'll have no one to shut up John when he's talking about his stupid theories.' I knew I was chocking up, and honestly? I didn't care. I found myself falling sleep on the chair, waking up to coughing. I looked over at Olivia, and she was coughing, I ran to get a nurse and she came in and took out her breathing tube. She walked out and her doctor came in.

'Hello detective. This is a very good sign, she most likely can hear you, and we are getting a little more brain activity from her, which is very good. Keep talking to her, she may wake up earlier.' She told me. I felt like a little kid on Christmas. The doctor walked out and I went back over to her. I grabbed her hand, and fell back asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with my hand still in hers. Only now, I could feel a small pressure on my hand.

'Liv? Honey, squeeze my hand again.' I felt another small pressure. 'Can you open your eyes baby girl?' I saw her eyes flutter, but they didn't open. 'C'mon baby, you can do it.' I told her, and I knew she could. She was a fighter; she didn't give up on anything. Her eyes fluttered again, and then opened. She looked up at me; I could see the fear in her eyes. 'Hey honey. Take it easy, just lay down.' I told her, knowing that she would try to sit up.

'F-Fin? Where am I?' she asked me.

'Honey you're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?' I asked her. A part of me was hoping that she didn't, that she didn't have to live with the memory. I thought she didn't, until I saw the tears roll down her face. I went over to the bed and wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry in my arms.

'H-he ra-raped m-me. I asked him to stop, I begged him. How could he do this to me?' she yelled, I was confused.

'Honey, do you know who did this to you?' I asked her. She nodded her head sadly. She whispered something.

'Like mother like daughter, I guess.' She said. I gasped. I knew what she meant.

'Oh honey, I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this.' I told her. Her own father, how could he do this to her?

'My own father Fin, I don't understand how he could do this to me. I just met him last week, he, he seemed to have been so different then I would have thought. I guess a rapist really doesn't change. I can't believe this.' Her sobs increased, and I tightened my grip on her.

'I know sweetie, I know, it's okay, I'm here now. I won't let him hurt you anymore. We're going to find him, I promise. Honey, I'm going to call the captain now, okay? I'm sure he would like to see him daughter awake.' She smiled when I said 'daughter'.

'I do miss my dad. He really is the only father I ever had. I wish he was my real one. He would never do this to me.' She told me, her face once again covered in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is in a bunch of different POV's, so just try to keep up with me, I'll try my best, read and review please!

**Narrators POV**

Honey, I'm going to call the captain now, okay? I'm sure he would like to see his daughter awake.' She smiled when I said 'daughter'.

'I do miss my dad. He really is the only father I ever had. I wish he was my real one. He would never do this to me.' She told me, her face once again covered in tears.

arrators POVt, read and review please!

POV' _____________________________________________________________________________________

**Cragen's POV**

I was standing outside the room. I had heard everything, and it brought me to tears. I do wish I was really her father. I wish that I could have stopped him from doing this to her. I walked into the room, rushing to her side and putting my arms around her.

'Hi dad.' She said, full of sadness. I could feel my heart breaking.

'Hey sweetie, how do you feel?' I asked her, my arms still around her. Her eyes filled with tears, and I just held her tighter while Fin held her hand. Just then John and Casey came in. John walked up to the bed and held her other hand, while Casey sat next to her on the bed, rubbing her back.

'Your family is here now honey, we're not going to leave you.' Fin had told her, and we all nodded in agreement. She smiled sadly, and looked up at us.

'I know, thank you.' She said to us, she let the tears fall down her face, and slowly fell asleep.

'Cap, do we really have to leave?' John asked me. I sighed, knowing just what he was feeling.

'I don't want to leave either John, but we have to find out who did this to her. I'm going to go tell the doctor we're leaving. John, you go back to the precinct. Fin, you go by her place and see if you can find anything.' I told them, doing my best to stay out of father mode for the time being, she needed me to be her father, who I always will be, but for right now, I needed to be the captain, I needed to help find this guy. They all nodded. Fin and John kissed her cheek; Casey gave her a hug, as did I. We all left her room, each going in a different direction.

**Johns POV**

I walked back into the precinct, to find Stabler sitting at his desk. None of us really call him Elliot anymore. Not after what he did to our Liv. He looked up at me; I could see anger in his eyes.

'Where the hell have you been? Where is everyone? I've been here for nearly two hours, and no one has been here!' he screamed at me. I responded in furry.

'What the hell is YOUR problem Stabler?! I have a question for you. When was the last time you have seen your partner?' I screamed at him. He paused for a moment, obviously thinking it over.

'I-I think it was, maybe, a week ago.' He said in mixed feelings. From what I could tell, it was anger, shame, and sadness.

'Yeah, well you want to know where we were all day?! We were at the damn hospital sitting next to your so called best friend! She was kidnapped, raped, and beaten Stabler! He had her for three days and has been in the hospital for two! Stabler, when you don't even know your own partner's in the ER, it's time to get a new one!' I screamed at him. I didn't want to be here with him, I would much rather be with my little sister, at the hospital.

He stood there speechless. 'Wha-I-how-when?' was all he could say. I just walked away from him, letting him figure this out for himself.

**Elliot's POV**

I walked into her hospital room, surprised at what I saw. My poor little sister was laying on a hospital bed. I couldn't believe this. She was alone, good, I would be able to talk to her better. It looked like she was sleeping, so I went over and gently shook her awake.

'Liv? Liv honey, wake up, I need to talk to you.' I said softly. I didn't want to scare her. She opened her eyes, and they immediately narrowed.

'What do you want Stabler?' she asked me in pure hate. I sighed. I knew this was going to be hard.

'C'mon Liv, you know I'm sor-' she stopped me.

'Don't you DARE tell me you're sorry! If you were really sorry, you would have said so a week ago when it happened!' she screamed at me. I deserved that.

'I know.' I said plainly. She groaned, then sat up and took out her phone.

'**Hey**.' I could hear a voice on the other end, but I couldn't tell who it was. I listened to their conversation.

_Hey honey what is it?_

**Can you come back to the hospital?**

_Sure sweetie. I'll leave now._

**Thanks, I just really need you here.**

_I'll be there soon sweetie. _

I spoke up. 'Liv? Honey who are you talking to?'

'Shut up Stabler, and don't call me honey!' she screamed at me.

_Stabler? Honey is he bothering you? When did he get there?_

**Yes he is. He got here about ten minutes ago. **

_Okay, honey, I just got to the hospital entrance. I'll be up in two minutes._

**Okay, please hurry**.

_I will sweetie; I'll talk to you as soon as I get up there._

**Okay, bye Fin.**

My head was spinning, Fin? Why the hell was he being all buddy buddy with her now? Were they-? No, no it's not possible.

'Liv why the hell did you ask Fin to come here? You have me. Why do you need him?' I asked her in anger. She looked at me in furry.

'Maybe because I DON'T want you to be here! I don't want to have you! I need Fin with me because he would never hurt me!' she screamed, then ran into the bathroom, locking herself in there. I sighed. Fin walked in, giving me a horrible look.

'Where is she Stabler?' he asked angrily. I pointed to the bathroom.

'She locked herself in.' he sighed, then walked to the door. He knocked.

'Go AWAY Stabler!' she screamed, causing me to wince. She has never been this mad at me, of course, I have never physically hurt her before either.

'Liv honey, it's Fin.' He said calmly. I heard the door unlock, opening just enough so he could fit in. I saw her grab his shirt and pull him in. Then I heard the door lock once more.

**Olivia's POV**

I pulled Fin into the bathroom with me, allowing him to wrap his arms around me. I started sobbing. He tried his best to calm me down, it was working, sort of.

'What happened honey?' he asked me sincerely. My sobs softened to just small hiccups.

'He just came into my room and acted like nothing ever happened. He kept calling me honey, and sweetie, like he has been acting like my best friend for the last few weeks. I don't understand why he even cares now. He didn't care when he slammed me against the lockers, breaking my-' I stopped. I forgot I didn't tell them he broke two of my ribs. He looked at me in confusion and anger.

'Liv, what did her break?' he asked me. I sighed, knowing I couldn't lie to him, I was physically incapable of lying to Fin. I could lie to John, but not Fin.

'He, he broke two of my ribs. I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to go to jail for murder.' I said with absolutely no humor in my voice. He sighed, knowing I was right, that he would have killed him if he knew.

'It's okay honey. Do you want me to kick him out?' he asked me. I leaned my head into his chest and nodded my head. 'Okay, I'll be right back.' He told me, then walked out of the bathroom.

**Fin's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom, seeing Stabler sitting on her bed. I wish I could just kill him now.

'Get out.' I said to him as calmly as possible. He looked at me confused.

'What? Why?' he asked me. I looked at him in disbelief.

'You're kidding right? You idiot, you broke two of her ribs Stabler! You hurt her! Physically and emotionally. You would be lucky if she actually talks to you again! While you just sat at your desk, grieving about your stupid divorce, she was missing! You don't even care about her anymore! Does she mean anything to you!?' I asked him. I knew there was anger in my eyes and voice.

'I- of course I do. She's my little sister, I love her to death! I know I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her. I can't take it back, I know that, but I would really like it if she could forgive me.' He said calmly. I looked at him, anger in my eyes.

'You would have to ask her that idiot.' I said to him. I went to the bathroom door, and knocked quietly. 'Liv, honey? Come out for a minute sweetie.' I said to her. She came out, and was in my arms. He looked angry at this, but honestly I didn't care at all. I tightened my grip on her.

'What do you want Stabler?' she asked in anger. He looked up and sighed.

'Olivia, I am truly sorry, with all of my heart. You're like my little sister, and I love you. Please, can you forgive me?' he looked up at her. She had tears in her eyes. I didn't really think she was going to forgive him.

'No.' she said plainly. He looked at her shocked. The tears flowed down her face. I wiped them away.

'But, Liv-' he started, but was interrupted by her.

'No. You do not call me Liv anymore. You don't call me anything anymore Elliot. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of listening about how something's wrong with your kids, or how Kathy's doing something. I'm sick of hearing about your divorce, and about all the crap you go through. I'm sick of not being a good enough partner, best friend, and sister. Most importantly, I'm sick of YOU!' she screamed, then hid her face in my chest. She whispered something to me, so that only I could hear her.

'Please, make him go away. Please.' She whispered to me. I looked at Stabler, and then looked back at Liv. I kissed the top of her head, and led her to her bed. Then I walked over to Stabler/

'Get. Out. Now.' I told him, gritting through my teeth. It broke my heart to see her in this much pain. He sighed, and then left sadly. I walked back over to her, and sat on her bed with her. I wrapped my arms around her, and let her fall asleep in them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fins POV**

When I woke up, I was laying in Olivia's hospital bed with my arms around her. I moved my head slightly, making sure I didn't wake her up. The clock only read 4:30, so I decided to try and fall back asleep. I was almost successful, until I heard a horrible scream coming from the woman next to me.

'NO! STOP! PLEASE! NO!' she screamed. Every scream broke my heart even more. I sat up and tried to shake her awake.

'Liv! Honey its okay! You're safe!' I told her sleeping body. As soon as I said _safe_ she shot up. Sweat covered her body; tears were forcing themselves down her face. I put my arms around her, in an attempt to comfort her.

'It seemed so real. I could see him, he was so close…' she trailed off. I held her closer to me.

'It's okay honey. I'm here. He can't hurt you now.' I told her. Just then, Cragen came in. She ran out of my arms and ran into his. He was surprised for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around her, looking at me confused. I shrugged, and he sighed. I could see the tears running down her face. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder. I looked at Cragen. I could tell his heart was breaking. I knew, because he had the exact same face I imagined I had on.

**Cragens POV**

I held her in my arms for a few more minutes. I helped her back into her bed, sitting on the chair next to her bed, Fin on the one on the other side of the bed. We both had one of her hands in ours. I could hear footsteps coming closer to the room. I thought it was a doctor, but I wasn't expecting what I saw in the doorway.

_Stabler._

I did my absolute best not to run over there and kill him on the spot. He has hurt her so much, it kills me to see her this broken.

'What the hell do you want Stabler?' I heard Fin ask him. He took the words right out of my mouth.

'I, I just wanted to talk to her…' he said. I looked at him in anger and hate.

'Well as you can see, she's asleep. So get out. Now!' I screamed. I didn't want him anywhere near her. I was surprised that my screaming didn't wake her up. He looked at her for a few more seconds, and then sadly walked out.

'Is he gone?' she asked. Surprising both of us, neither of us knew she was awake.

'Yeah, honey. He's gone. Try and get some rest now sweetie.' Fin told her. I nodded. She looked at both of us, and then sighed.

'I want to sleep, but every time I close my eyes, I can see him. I'm scared to death. I can't get him out of my head. Him, touching me, kissing me, it just keeps replaying over and over in my head.' She said, now sobbing.

I wrapped my arms protectively around her, shielding her from the outside world.

**Olivia's POV**

Dad had left about an hour ago. After he left, Fins arms immediately found their way around me. I welcomed the embrace, relieved.

'Fin?' I said, just loud enough that he could hear me.

'What is it baby girl?' he asked me. I smiled when I heard that special nickname I only let him call me.

'I, I want to try to fall asleep, but, I can't. Can you, do you think you could just hold me? I need to know that I'm safe, and I know I am with you.' I told him. I could feel the tears running down my face, and I also felt him wipe them away.

'Of course honey. There's nowhere else I would rather be.' He said with a smile. I smiled back at him. There isn't much he wouldn't do for me. I laid down he laid beside me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, protecting me from the world.

'Night Fin.' I said sleepily. He looked down at me, and smiled. His face was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

**Fins POV**

'Night Fin.' was the last thing she said before she fell asleep. I tightened my grip on her waist.

'Goodnight Liv.' I said, before I also fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the next morning Olivia was out of my arms. I started to panic as a doctor came in. he seemed to see my panicked face and calmed me down.

'Relax detective. Miss Benson is fine. We took her down to our exam room to see how she is doing. We were going to wake you up, but she insisted that we let you sleep.' She told me. My breathing became normal again, and I had a hundred questions.

'So? Is everything okay?' I asked her. She smiled at me, which I took as a good sign.

'Miss Benson is doing well. Physically she is still bruised, and I suggest she not return to work for a few weeks, with someone staying with her


	5. Chapter 5

**Fins POV**

I looked at the doctor for a second, before nodding in understanding. She walked out and someone wheeled Olivia in on a gurney. My first thought was that something had happened, but a nurse reassured me that she was just sedated. I breathed out a sigh of relief. The nurses laid her down on the bed and then left the room. I was told she would wake up soon, but soon wasn't soon enough. After a few minutes of silence, I saw her eyes begin to flutter. I ran over to the side of her bed, and grasped her hand tightly. Her eyes opened and it took her a few moments before she realized where she was. She smiled at me and I returned the gesture.

'Hey' she said, with a hint of a smile. I smiled at her and was glad that she wasn't too doped up from the sedative.

'Hey baby girl. How you feelin'?' I asked her, and she smiled. I looked at her, sort of confused.

'I love it when you use that name.' she said with a laugh. I laughed with her. 'You're the only one I ever let call me that.' She said to me. I smiled at her again in amusement.

'Really? Well don't I feel special.' I said sarcastically. She just laughed at my snarky comment, and I joined her.

'You should! It's a real honor!' she yelled joking. I just laughed as Cragen and John came in.

**Cragen's POV**

I walked in and saw Liv laughing with Fin. Who knows what those two were laughing at? I don't know and sometimes I don't want to. I smiled as I watched them enjoying each other's company. Liv looked up from where she was looking. She saw me and immediately ran into my arms. I was surprised at the embrace, but wrapped my arms around her. When she pulled away she went into John's arms, and then went back over to her bed with Fin.

*Note to self: Watch Fin.*

As she laid back down on her bed, I saw her rest her head on Fin's shoulder, and him wrap his arms around her waist. I tried my best not to turn red. It must have worked, because I was out of it for a few minutes. When I snapped back to reality, Fin and Olivia were in the middle of a pillow fight, and Olivia had a certain smile on her face. I know that smile. That was her flirty smile. I shook my head in defeat.

'All right Liv, we just came to see how you were doing, we're going to head back to the house.' I told her, then went over and kissed her cheek, as did John. We left, leaving the two to continue their pillow fight.

**Olivia's POV**

Fin and I were in a HUGE fight. He hit me with the pillow, and I hit him back with mine. We were both laughing hysterically. After a few more hits, we stopped, for me to rest. Apparently the doctors didn't tell me that I could get exhausted easily. Oh well. I have Fin here. I can't believe how good he's been to me. It simply amazes me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he put his arms around my waist. I smiled to myself and fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up I felt pressure on my waist. When I turned to see what it was I saw Fin's arms around me. I smiled at him. I looked at my watch and realized it was still early. I fell back to sleep, allowing his warm embrace to put me to sleep.

**Fins POV**

When I woke up my arms were still around Liv's waist. I smiled at this fact. I held her closer, feeling her move around trying to get more comfortable. Then she opened her eyes. Those beautiful, chocolate eyes. She smiled up at me, and I smiled back at her. I felt he put her arms around me, and I squeezed her tighter. Her head fit perfectly between my neck, and I welcomed the embrace with open arms. I smiled at her, until I heard her sobbing.

'Liv? What's wrong baby girl?' I asked her, concern filled my voice as well as my eyes. She dug her head in my chest.

'I'm sorry. It's just that, the past few days, you haven't left my side. I feel bad keeping you away from things more important.' She sobbed quietly. I looked at her astonished.

'Honey, nothing is more important than you. Nothing. Do you understand?' I asked her seriously. She smiled sadly and then nodded her head.

'Okay. I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm crying. I've been extra emotional late-'she stopped. I looked at her in concern.

'Liv, what is it?' I asked.

'Oh. My. God. Fin, get a doctor in here!' she screamed at me. I looked at her in concern.

'What? Why?!' I asked quickly. She just looked at me.

'Get a doctor! I need to talk to a doctor!' she screamed. I ran out of the room, coming back with a doctor. He walked up to her in concern.

'You need anything Miss Benson?' he asked her. She had tears running down her face. I ran over to her and put my arms around her. She quietly sobbed for a few moments before answering the doctor's question.

'I need you to take a test.' She said softly. The doctor looked at her confused.

'What kind of test Miss Benson?' he asked her. She sobbed a little harder, and I held her a little tighter.

'A pregnancy test.' She finally chocked out.

**Fins POV**

I looked at her in complete shock. I guess it's not that shocking, since she WAS raped, but I was just confused all the same. I held her as tight as I possibly could. She chocked back a sob.

'Okay Miss Benson. I will be right back with the test.' He said and then walked out.

'Liv, no matter what the test says, I'm here for you. You know that right?' I asked her, completely concerned for her. She always wanted to be a mom, but becoming one this way, wasn't that easy. I could see her smiling.

'I know Fin. I know. I just, I feel like I've turned into my mother. I know that I would never hurt my child, but he or she will be my rape child. What do I say when she asks me who her father is? Or why 'daddy never comes home'?' she asked me with tears running down her face.

'Shhh. Liv, baby, it's going to be okay. I will be here for you. I know you're scared of turning into your mother, but that won't happen. You're too kind and gentle to turn into your mother.' I said with a smile. She smiled back at me, and squeezed me closer to her. I held her tighter.

'Thanks Fin. You're the best.' She said with a smile.

'Oh shut up.' I said sarcastically. She just laughed.

'NO! I'm serious! You are always here for me. You accept what I have gone through and you don't judge me on it. How do you put up with me?' she asked me, once again tears were running down her face. I wiped them away, and she leaned into me.

'Because Liv, you mean far too much to me to just give up on. I couldn't stay away even if I tried.' I said with a smile. Her frown had changed into a smile in a matter of two seconds. Her arms flung around my neck and I held her close to me. We fell asleep like that, and that's what Cragen walked into in the morning.

**Cragen's POV**

I walked into Olivia's room, only to be half stunned by what I saw. Olivia was asleep on her bed, with Fins arms wrapped around her waist. He was lying next to her in her bed, and for a moment, my fatherly instincts kicked in. I was about to walk up to him and throw him out of the bed, but I stopped myself. Fin had been here for over a week straight. He hasn't left her once. I should be feeling grateful towards him. I sighed, then just walked up to him and shook him awake. When he opened his eyes and saw me there, he started to panic.

'Cap, I- We-'he started, and I just started laughing.

'It's okay Fin. She needs your comfort.' I told him. He sat up and just looked at her. I could see the love in his eyes.

Olivia's eyes started to flutter, and when her eyes opened and she saw Fin sitting there smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back at him. She sat up and leaned into his chest, not noticing that I was there. I cleared my throat and she looked over at me. Her face turned red, causing me to laugh.

'Why hello there darling.' I said, making her laugh.

'Hey dad. What are you doing here?' she asked me, and I took that opportunity to feign being hurt.

'Since when does a father need to have a reason to see his darling daughter? Alright Liv, I guess I'll just go…' I started to leave, but I looked back at her and saw the tears run down her face. I ran back to her.

'Honey, you know I was just kidding. Why are you crying baby?' I asked her with all the concern in the world.

'I'm sorry daddy.' Oh no. She only called me daddy when something was really wrong. 'I'm waiting for a doctor to come back with a test, and I'm really nervous, and really emotional. Daddy, I think I'm pregnant.' She said with a sob, and then leaned into my chest and sobbed some more.

'Oh, honey. It's going to be okay. We are here for you no matter what.' I told her. 'Fin, do you think I could talk to her alone for a minute?' I asked, then looked at Olivia and saw the panic in her eyes. 'Just for a minute sweetie, then he can come back in.' I told her, and she relaxed.

'Sure cap, I'll be right outside Liv.' He said to her, then kissed her forehead before leaving.

'Honey, I think you need to talk to Elliot.' I told her. I could see the pain in her eyes.

**Fins POV**

'Honey, I think you need to talk to Elliot.' He told me, and my eyes widened in pain.

'Why? Why should I talk to him after what he did to me?' I asked in anger.

'Honey, I know he caused you a lot of pain, but you don't see him now. You should see the pain in his eyes. He hasn't slept since the day you kicked him out of your room. He needs you baby, he really does. He lost his little sister, and I know you miss him. I know you miss your big brother.' He told me. I sighed.

'I do miss him dad. I want to forgive him, I really do. I guess, I guess I was just hoping he wouldn't give up. I want things to be back to normal. I really do.' I told him, and then sighed. 'Okay. I'll talk to him. I need my big brother in my life, no matter what he did to me.' I told him. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

'I'll go get him honey.' He said to me, and then walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elliot's POV**

I was sitting at my desk. I knew I had dark circles under my eyes, but I didn't do anything about it. I couldn't sleep. Not when I knew my baby sister hates me. Silent tears rolled down my face, and I wiped them away immediately. Captain Cragen walked in and put a hand on my shoulder.

'Come with my Elliot. Someone wants to talk to you.' He told me. I looked at him confused, and just shrugged. I got up and walked out of the precinct and into his car.

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later, and I was getting nervous.

'Cap, wh-why are we at the hospital?' I asked with a large lump in my throat.

'I told you Elliot, someone wants to talk to you.' He told me. I nodded my head and we walked into the hospital. When we got to her room, I paused for a moment.

'It's okay Elliot. She misses her big brother.' I swallowed hard and then walked in. When I got in her room, I saw her crying into Fin's chest. I ran over to her.

'What's wrong honey?' I asked her completely concerned. She left Fins arms and ran into mine.

'I-I'm p-pregnant El.' She sobbed. I rubbed her back with one hand and with the other I held her close to me.

'Shhh, its okay sweetie. It's going to be okay.' I said to her, I wanted to do my best to comfort her, but I didn't know how well it was working. Fin patted my shoulder and walked out of the room so we could talk.

'I'm sorry El. I'm sorry I snapped at you the other day.' She told me.

'No Liv, you had every right to be mad at me. I hurt you, and you didn't deserve that. I promise you sweetie, I will never EVER hurt you again. I swear to you.' I told her. She looked into my eyes, probably trying to see if I was telling the truth. She wrapped her arms around me and cried some more.

'I know El. I love you bro.' she said, the last part with a small laugh. I laughed with her.

'Love you too sis.' I told her. 'You know that everyone is going to be there for you baby. We all love you. You are our family. We will support you through this.' I told her, and she smiled up at me.

'I know El. I love you guys too. I know that, that I won't be like my mother, but I can't help thinking like that. I don't want my baby to suffer through what I did. I want a child, but not like this.' She told me. I sighed deeply.

'Honey, there is no way that you would ever turn into your mother. You're too kind and gentle to turn into her. Have you ever seen yourself when we deal with little kids? You treat them like your own. You are amazing with children, and you will be an amazing mother. I swear you will.' I told her. She just smiled at me and leaned into my chest. Then Fin came back in. I could see the smile on her face go from a 50 watt smile, to a 100 watt smile. I laughed silently at this. She left my grasp and entered his. I could see the love in both of their eyes, and realized she forgave me just in time to be a protective brother.

**Fins POV**

When I walked in, she was in my arms within two seconds. I could see Elliot looking at me with his 'protective big brother' eyes. I led Liv back to her bed and laid her back down. The doctors had told me that she should get some rest. It only took her two minutes to fall asleep. Elliot walked up to her and kissed the top of her head. He said goodbye to me and then walked out.

She woke up a few hours later. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. She seemed to be lost somehow.

'Honey what's wrong?' I asked her. She looked at me with a scared expression.

'I don't know. I just feel a little lost right now.' She told me. I just held her tighter and she welcomed the comfort.

'Do you know when I can go home?' she asked me, just as a doctor walked in.

'Right now Miss Benson, if you feel up to it.' She told her, and her eyes lit up. 'But I suggest that someone stay with you.' She said, and I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled.

'I'm going to stay with her.' I told her. Liv leaned into me and smiled. The doctor nodded her head and handed her the discharge papers. She signed them and then I did. We gathered her things and left.

After we got her settled at my place, we went to the precinct to surprise the rest of her family.


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia's POV**

We dropped my things off at Fin's place and drove to the precinct. I was really excited. It's not that I haven't seen my family in a while; it's just that I miss seeing us all together, in this place we call home. The squad is all I have left, and now that I'm –gulp- pregnant, I need them more than ever. We got out of his car and I paused for a moment, and then walked into the building.

I was cautious when I walked in. I don't think anyone knew we were coming in. I walked in and was met by the surprised faces of my family.

'Hey guys.' I said shyly, for reasons I do not know why. They all ran to me and hugged my tightly, especially Dad. 'Dad! Dad! Can't breathe!' I screamed. Everyone just laughed. I joined in with the fun.

Suddenly my breathing became heavy. I felt myself getting dizzier and dizzier. 'Fin…' I whispered. He looked at me in concern.

'What is it baby?' he asked me. I figured my face was pale.

'H-help.' I whispered barely audible. That's when I fell in his arms. I could feel him trying to shake me awake, but I wouldn't.

**Cragen's POV**

My baby. My daughter. I watched as she was hoisted into the ambulance, Fin jumped in with her. I looked over at Elliot and John. They looked like they were on the verge of tears, but were holding them in. We hurried to my car and raced to the hospital. We arrived ten minutes after the ambulance, and spotted Fin in the waiting room, pacing. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, startling him.

'Fin, calm down, she'll be okay.' I said to him, though I think I was trying to convince myself more than him. He sighed.

'I know. What the hell happened? She was doing so well!' he barely whispered to me, as he sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

'Family of Olivia Benson?' a doctor came out and asked. We all jumped up and ran to the doctor.

'How is she doc?' we asked her at the same time.

'Miss Benson will be fine. She needs to get a lot of rest. She's physically exhausted. We sedated her so she is out like a light right now. Which one of you is she staying with?' she asked us, and Fin raised his hand.

'Me. She's going to stay at my apartment with me for a while.' he said and she looked at him.

'Okay, Miss Benson should not be back at work for at least a month. During that time you need to make sure she gets AT LEAST ten hours of sleep per night. She will be drowsy during the day; if she is make sure she rests. She doesn't necessarily have to sleep, but just make sure she lies down and rests. She should eat all three meals as well as exercise regularly, but don't overdo it. She will also need to take some medication for the exhaustion. She can leave tomorrow when she wakes up. Take good care of her detective.' She said with a small smile. He nodded

'Can we see her?' I asked, praying to God that we could. She nodded and gestured towards a door behind her.

'She's right in there.' She said and then walked away. We all hurried into her room. We anticipated what we saw, but we were all still heartbroken. Unsurprisingly Fin was the first one to her, then Elliot, then me and John. We all stood by her bed, wondering the same thing: _Why her?_

**Fins POV**

Everyone had left and I refused to leave her side. The doctors tried to pry me away, but I wouldn't budge. They finally gave up and walked out of the room. I grabbed her hand and caressed it softly with mine. After what seemed like hours of watching her unconscious body, I fell asleep in the chair next to her bed.

When I awoke the next morning I heard soft whimpers coming from the bed beside me. I quickly got up and wrapped her in my arms.

'Shhh, Liv. It's okay honey. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here.' I whispered to her. Her eyes began fluttering and opened seconds later. She smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around me.

'What happened to me?' she asked, obviously confused.

'You passed out due to exhaustion sweetheart. We can go home now. Your doctor told me everything that I need to know. C'mon sweetie, let's go baby girl.' I said to her calmly. She nodded and got up, but immediately fell over. 'Take it easy baby, come on, I'll carry you.' She nodded and let me pick her up and carry her out to the car.

Once we got home I laid her down on my bed. I started to leave but felt something tug on my arm. I looked back and saw Olivia, tears springing from her eyes.

'What is it baby girl?' I asked completely concerned.

'Please, d-don't l-leave m-me.' She sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lay down on the bed with her, protecting her from the outside world.

We had both slept through the night, thankfully. Olivia needed all the sleep she could get. When I woke up I carefully unwrapped my arms and walked into the kitchen. Moments later she walked out and walked towards me. I put my arms around her and she leaned into me. She was obviously exhausted. I picked her up and laid her down on the couch. I went back to the kitchen and made some breakfast.

'Liv, breakfast is ready.' I yelled, but got no response. I walked into the living room to see her sound asleep on the couch. I laughed silently and then picked her up and took her to the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and walked out of the room. I sat down on the couch watching some television, when ten minutes later I heard screams from hell. I ran into the bedroom to see Olivia kicking her legs everywhere, and screaming bloody murder.

'Liv! Honey its okay! You're okay!' I tried to shake her awake, and it worked. She shot up instantly and cried in my arms.

'I just want it to go away. Why won't it go away?' she asked, crying hysterically. I sighed, and then an idea occurred to me.

'Liv, honey. Why don't we go see your family?' I asked and her face immediately brightened.

'Okay, but I thought I wasn't aloud anywhere near work?' she asked.

'I was texting John earlier. He was complaining how bored they all were. So come on, let's go.' I said and she smiled and followed me.

We walked into the precinct and almost instantly she was in Elliot's arms.

'Hey Liv, what are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping Liv?' he asked, and her face darkened.

**Olivia's POV**

I sighed, and then tears ran down my face again. I could feel Fin put his arms around me, and Elliot wipe my tears away.

'I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to make you upset sweetie. What's wrong?' he asked me, concern was obviously in his eyes.

'I just keep having nightmares El. I just wish everything would just go away.' I sobbed. Elliot's arms wrapped around me and I was shaking in them. When I finally let go I walked into Dad's office. I ran over to him and he pulled me into a giant hug. Tears were running down my face and once again I was shaking.

'What happened sweetheart?' he asked, I just sobbed harder.

'Nightmares.' I whispered. He sighed and just held me tighter. I could feel my knees buckling, and luckily so did Dad. He picked me up and took me to the crib. He laid my on the couch and soon enough I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaim as usual. Sad… lol.

**Olivia's POV**

When I woke up I was in the cribs at the precinct. I was overjoyed at the fact that I didn't have a nightmare. I was still pretty tired so I decided to lie back down. Hopefully I wouldn't have any nightmares. As I tried to fall asleep, my mind wandered to the events of the last two weeks. I immediately tried to think of something else. I finally fell back asleep but was awaken by an unwanted nightmare.

**Fins POV**

'hey Elliot can you hand me that file on Liv's desk?' I asked him. He nodded and handed the file to me. 'Liv's been up there for a while. Do you think she's-'I was interrupted by a murderess scream coming from the cribs.

'NO! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!! NO!!!' she screamed. I ran as fast as I could and the rest of the squad followed. I ran up to her and shook her awake.

'Liv! Liv honey wake up! You're okay! Sweetheart wake up!' I pleaded with her to wake up. She bolted up and cried in my arms. I held her tight and rubbed her back whispering words of comfort to her. Elliot came up to us and put a hand on her shoulder. I let her go so Cragen could hold her. He held her as tight as he could, and she stained his shirt with her tears. Suddenly there was a loud crash and she jumped back into my arms.

'Shhh. Liv, it's okay. It was just a car backfire. It's okay honey.' I whispered to her. She whimpered into my chest and I just held her tighter.

'Fin…I can't…' she whispered. I looked at her concerned.

'Can't what baby?' I asked.

'Breathe…' she gasped, and then went limp in my arms.

'LIV!' I screamed. 'Call a bus!' I lifted her up and ran outside. The ambulance got there in less than two minutes. She was lifted up into it and I jumped in with her.

When we got to the hospital she was immediately put on a respirator. We were all allowed to stay in her room while we waited for a doctor to come in.

'Hello. I expect you are all here for Miss Benson?' he asked. We all nodded sadly, none of us moved our eyes away from Olivia.

'How is she?' I asked, not taking my eyes off her.

'She should be okay. Her lungs collapsed on her, and we needed to do a transplant. We sedated her so she should be out for about another hour or so.' He said and then walked out of the room.

'God…how could this happen?' I asked, to no one specific. Everyone just sighed, as tears rolled down all of our faces. Suddenly the sound of faint coughing filled the room. I looked up, and it was Olivia. 'Someone get a nurse!' I screamed. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and fear was seen in them. 'It's okay Liv, we'll get that tube out of you.' I whispered. She nodded slightly and I grabbed her hand. A nurse ran in and took out the tube.

'There you go sweetie.' The nurse said, and then walked out of the room.

'Fin.' she said plainly. I looked at her, worry in my eyes.

'I, what happened?' she asked me. Her voice was raspy, but still audible. I pulled her close to me.

'Your lungs collapsed on you honey. They had to do a transplant. You're going to be fine.' I whispered, kissing the top of her head. She put her arms around my stomach and cried.

'What's wrong with me?' she whispered, sobs leaving her mouth unwillingly.

'Shhh, Liv, nothing is wrong with you. You've been through a lot. This isn't your fault.' I whispered. She nodded in my chest. I held her tighter.

'Why can't things go back to normal?' she whispered, almost to softly. I honestly didn't know how to answer that. I wish I did.

'I don't know honey. I wish I could answer that for you. I wish I had all the answers. Just know we're all here for you honey.' I said, she smiled slightly and nodded.

'I know you are.' She whispered, I almost didn't hear it. I held her as tight as I could, and she continued sobbing into my arms.

The next day she was discharged and we went back to my apartment. She immediately went to the bedroom. When I walked in she was lying down, her eyes were heavy.

'Liv sweetie? Why don't you get some sleep?' I asked her, she grabbed my arm.

'Stay with me?' she begged. I nodded and then laid down and wrapped my arms around her waist.

**Olivia's POV**

He wrapped his arms around me. I tried to get as close to him as I could. I needed his comfort. I needed his arms wrapped around me. I needed **him.** My tears were staining his shirt and he knew it. He didn't care. All he wants is for me to be safe. And I loved him for that. Wait- what? Oh my god. Did I just say-? Wow. I love him. I love him. I love him. He is always there for me. He always knows what I need and when.

'Fin?' I woke up and Fin wasn't there. I started to panic. 'Fin?! Fin!?' I screamed. He came running in and held me close.

'Shhh it's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you. I promise.' He told me. I knew he meant it. I knew he would never leave me. He started to lean down to kiss my head, but I instantly saw me shot and tilted my head upward so that he caught my lips instead. He was shocked for a moment but then replied with just as much passion. When we broke apart he just held me in his arms. That's what I needed. He knew what I needed. He knew what to not do. He knew that if we took it farther than a kiss I would start to freak out, just because of that man who raped me. He ruined everything, but also, I guess **some** good came from it. Fin has been here through everything. I will never be able to thank him enough.

TBC…

**Hint!!!!**

The next one will be like two years later, and they'll be married or something! R&R guys! Love you!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaim as always. Haha.

Two years later…

Fin and Olivia are now married and have two children. One beautiful two year old girl, and one four month old boy. Olivia is a stay at home mom until both children are in pre-school, and Cragen assured her that her job would be there when she came back.

It was a long day, and Olivia decided to leave Ethan and Emma at the babysitters so she could go visit the squad. She decided it would be more relaxing to walk, so she dropped the kids off and went on her way. She was half a block away from the precinct when she saw him. Him. The man who raped her. Tears immediately fell down her face and she ran. She ran into the precinct. They all saw her come in. Fin saw the tears and his arms automatically opened and she ran into them.

'What happened? Are the kids okay?' he asked in panic. She just cried.

'Yes, they're at the sitters, I decided to come see you today, and when I was walking I saw, I saw him.' She cried. He was confused momentarily. The only time she was ever this upset was when-. Oh no.

'Shhh Liv, it's okay. He can't get you. I won't let him. I promise baby girl.' He whispered to her, and Elliot put his hand on her shoulder, as did John. Cragen came out and did the same.

'What if he finds me? I can't deal with this again.' She whispered to him. He held her as tight as he could, letting her sob in his arms.

'Shhh. It's okay baby girl. It's okay.' He sat down in his chair and sat her down in his lap. Five minutes later she was asleep. He looked over to Cragen.

'I thought he was in for life?' he asked quietly. Cragen just shrugged.

'I don't know.' He said plainly. 'I don't know.' He repeated. Fin nodded, then picked Olivia up and took her home. Cragen gave him the rest of the day off to take care of her.

When Olivia woke up she was in her own bed with her husband's hands lovingly around her. She smiled to herself. _How did I get so lucky?_ She thought to herself. She felt Fin move and put her arms around his waist. She could feel him pull her closer to him, protecting her from the outside world. She considered herself the luckiest woman in the world. She had the best husband, two beautiful children, and a marvelous family. What else could she possibly need? Who cares that he's back? Not her, because she has her family. She knows that they will protect her no matter what. She sat up and went over to the nursery to check on their children. Emma was sitting up in her bed, waiting for her to come get her out. Ethan was still sleeping. She picked up Emma and took her into the kitchen to get her something to eat. Fin came out and wrapped her arms around her. She's not going to run from that man. This is where she belongs. This is where her family is. She won't leave. For the first time in two years, she was done being afraid.


End file.
